Another
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: She was everything to me. At first she was only my best friend, but in my heart I now want her to be so much more. However, there's this other tom that stand in my way and the shadows of my past are calling to me, promising help. With their training, I could get this other tom out of the way so that there won't be another.
1. Chapter 1

_**So with the amount of MouseHolly poems I've seen appear, I decided to make a short story revolving around the love triangle MouseHollyFallen.**_

_**Now I will always ship FallenHolly before anything else, but the thought of this couple was just too cute to pass up. I only plan to have a few chapters for this, but if you people enjoy it, I'll try my best to make it longer.**_

_**I won't have allegiances in this fanfic, just because it takes place in StarClan.**_

* * *

><p>Mousewhisker shook as another coughing fit passed. Every day was now a struggle to breath. He shut his eyes as the fit ended and took in a deep breath. He was aware that Berrynose was going to probably visit him with a mouse or something, but the white and gray tom was well aware that he wasn't going to be there when his long-furred littermate came to visit. He could hear Hazeltail calling his name.<p>

_She won't be the only one I'll be glad to see. _A weak purr escaped him as he thought of Hollyleaf. Her "first death" had him realize his feelings. Her real death broke him. Now he would be able to see her again and confess how he truly felt. As his ind faded to black, he knew he wasn't too far from seeing his dear black-furred she-cat again. As he opened his eyes, he felt better then he ever had before. He felt young, strong, adventurous, something he hadn't felt in moons.

"Mousewhisker!" Something toppled into him with a joyful purr. He looked to see the gray and white pelt of his sister.

"Hazeltail!"

"I'm so glad to see you, but at the same time..."

"It's okay, I've lived a full enough life. Besides, there's someone I want to talk to."

"Well you better tell me when we get StarClan," She teased as flicked her tail as a command for him to follow her. When they finally reached the stary afterlife, she turned around to face him. "So?"

"So?" He had almost forgotten, until realization hit him. "Oh, right. I want to talk to Hollyleaf about something. Where is she?"

"Probably somewhere with Fallen Leaves. I'm sure we'll spot them."

"Fallen Leaves?"

"He's an ancient cat who died in the tunnels under ThunderClan. He's a nice cat once you get to know him," However Mousewhisker didn't respond. He was surprised to find himself jealous of a cat he hadn't even heard of, let alone met. "How about I show you around StarClan? It's a bit different then the territories as we know them."

"Sure," He nodded. "Thanks, Hazeltail."

"No need to say thanks. We're littermates after all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, for those of you reading, please inform me if anyone is out of character. I don't mean for them to be, it's just can be a hassle at times to remember the different personalities of every cat.<strong>_

_**Our three main cats I really care about being in character are Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leaves, but I'd still like be informed if someone is acting OOC. If it's a little, I'm fine. If it's a lot, please tell me.**_

_**Also, sorry that the first chapter is a little short (in my opinion anyway), I wanted to get a base where I can start the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to go on and add another chapter to Another, just so I don't feel like I'm cheating you all out of a fanfic.**_

* * *

><p>A whole day had passed since Mousewhisker joined the ranks of StarClan. After touring the territory and seeing old faces of those who died, he was upset that he had not gotten to see Hollyleaf throughout that whole day. Now that he knew the territory, however, he made it his goal to searched StarClan for her. With determination burning within him, Mousewhisker started his searched for the StarClan warrior. Right as he began looking he spotted and white and ginger tom he had never seen before. He didn't even smell like the other StarClan cats, nor did stars shine in his pelt. That's when Mousewhisker realized he probably just found Fallen Leaves.<p>

"Excuse me," The tom turned around, surprised. "Are you Fallen Leaves?"

"Yes, I am." The shaggy, white and ginger tom sounded confused and cautious.

"I'm Mousewhisker. I just joined StarClan a sun ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mousewhisker." Though Fallen Leaves sounded unsure about it being a pleasure, the gray and white warrior had to admit that this tom was pretty polite for not knowing the ThunderClan stranger before him.

"Would you happen to know where Hollyleaf is?" The Ancient tom nodded, the caution still there.

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"I guess you could say so. We were before we thought she died in the tunnels."

"Are you not now?"

"Well, we didn't get to talk much before she was killed by Hawkfrost." Fallen Leaves gave a thoughtful nod.

"I'll show you where she is." With a flick of his tail he lead Mousewhisker to where she was. The moment Mousewhisker spotted Hollyleaf, his throat felt dry. With the stars shimmering through her dark pelt, she almost looked like Silverpelt itself. He started to feel very self-conscious as she laid eyes on them.

"Hm? Oh, Fallen Leaves, I see you've met Mousewhisker."

"He told me you two were friends before we met." Hollyleaf nodded as Fallen Leaves sat down next to her.

"I would guess we still are."

"Yeah..." Mousewhisker managed to croak out, coughing awkwardly. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you, too. How are things in ThunderClan."

"Everything's calmed down greatly after Squirrelflight moved to the nursery. Everything seemed to be going great when I died."

"That's good to hear. What about Lionblaze and Jayfeather? How are they?" For a heartbeat, Fallen Leaves looked he was going to correct her about something, but stopped himself.

"I need to remember Jayfeather isn't Jay's Wing." He muttered so quietly Mousewhisker almost didn't hear him. Hollyleaf leaned into him comfortingly.

_Why are they so close together? Are they-_ Mousewhisker stopped the thought there. He wasn't going to get ahead of himself.

"T-they're doing fine. Jayfeather's the same as always. Lionblaze has changed a bit after his kits became apprentices."

"I'm glad they're doing fine."

"How about you? How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing pretty well. I do miss everyone, but I've had someone to help me get through it," Her holly green eyes flickered over to Fallen Leaves, meeting the ginger and white tom's lighter green orbs. "He's been a great friend to me since we met in the tunnels."

"You helped me, too, you know?" With the jealousy becoming too much, Mousewhisker shuffled his paws.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anyone else." He turned away and went off quickly. When he finally stopped, he noticed he had been followed. He turned to see Hollyleaf again, frowning, but concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Fox-dung."

"It's just something personally, Hollyleaf. It's none of your concern." She narrowed her eyes, not believing anything he was telling her. After a moment she let out a sigh.

"Fine, don't tell me, but if you need someone, I'm here. Okay?"

He nodded, being careful not to answer too fast. "Okay."

As he watched her pad away, he took in a deep breath. Now was not the time to tell her, he decided. He wanted to make sure Fallen Leaves wasn't much of competition, because if he was, the strange tom was going to meet a side of Mousewhisker that even the gray and white tom didn't like. A side of him only the Dark Forest knew of.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we are with the next chapter of Another! I'm going to go back to my usual style of replying to comments with this one.**_

_**Shadow765: Awe thanks! X3 But I'm honestly not that good. There are a lot better authors then me. You're really sweet for saying that, though.**_

_**Pokesnail: I'm glad you're liking the story so far!**_

_**guest: X3 I'm glad you love this fanfic. And don't worry, I won't stop the fic abruptly, so you can expect it to have an ending (That I already have planned).**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>As the fifth day of Mousewhisker's time in StarClan started, the gray and white warrior came up with a plan to catch Hollyleaf's attention. He slipped away from the nest and towards the hunting fields. As he scented the wide verity of prey StarClan had to offer, he tried to recall if the she-cat had ever told him what her favorite was, but none came to mind. With an irritated sigh he decided the best thing to do was catch her a mouse and hoped she got the hint that way. As he found the scent of a mouse, he dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked towards it. Sniffing around for seeds he spotted a plump, dark gray mouse that almost looked black.<p>

_This should work. _Mousewhisker thought proudly to himself. As he prepared to pounce, someone else flashed by and caught the mouse. Mousewhisker's pelt ruffled in anger when he saw it was Fallen Leaves. Forcing himself not to unsheathe his claws, he decided to take a more calm and cool approach. Outright attack the tom wouldn't be in his best interest if he wanted to be with Hollyleaf.

"Nice catch."

"Thank you, Mousewhisker," Fallen Leaves's mew was slightly muffled by the furry creature. The ginger and white tom was unaware how forced the compliment was. Instead the tom seemed worried about something else because he quickly placed the mouse down. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"What was rude of you?" Fallen Leaves looked confused for a second before realizing something else. The Ancient flicked an ear in embarrassment.

"I'm still trying to get use to the Clans. I forget that for them it's not considered rude or disrespectful if you talk while carrying prey."

"Don't worry about that."

_There's something else you need to worry about._ A strange, but not unfamiliar voice hissed in his head. He forced away the memories of the Dark Forest for now as he dismissed himself to go hunt for more prey. As he padded away, the voice taunted him. _No doubt he'll be bringing the mouse to her. The kin of Firestar's kin you're always thinking about._

_I don't always think about her. _He hissed back to the voice. For the rest of the hunt it was silent. When he returned with a pigeon, he noticed Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves chatting away as they shared the dark gray mouse and a young squirrel between each other. As Mousewhisker tasted the soft feathers in his mouse, he nearly gagged. Not only did he not like pigeon, he was well informed that StarClan really didn't have a fresh-kill pile because not only was prey plentiful, but the weather never changed. To every other cat here, it was the perfect place. However, to Mousewhisker, it was now a reminder that he was nothing but a coward at heart, unable to tell a she-cat how he felt about them. So, as he started to remove the feathers from the bird, he thought bitterly over the lost mouse.

_He probably knew I was going to give that to Hollyleaf, so he got it first. _Mousewhisker grumbled to himself. _Well, if it's a competition he wants, it's a competition he's going to get. And I refuse to lose._

With the last of the feathers plucked he bit into the pigeon, doing his best to keep himself from outright not eating the bird. He didn't need any cat worrying about him, not when he needed time to think of a plan. Something to prove he was a much better cat then Fallen Leaves. As he raked around in his mind for a bit, he came up with nothing of use. Most of his thoughts came from the voice, insisting on fighting or even killing the other tom. But he didn't want to do that. Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf were close friends and Mousewhisker trying to harm or even kill the tom would tear away any chance he had with her as well as possible banishment to the Dark Forest. As he looked around StarClan at the toms he knew, or at least heard, had mates, he became more and more aware that he could ask one of them for help.

_But who?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>First, about the thing Fallen Leaves aid about talking while carrying prey, it's a headcanon that I grew attached to. I have the headcanon, because a lot of the cats from the Ancients are a lot more polite then the cats of the now Clans and I always imagined that softpaws were scolded if they tried talking while carrying or eating prey. Sorry if this doesn't go with what is canon, but it's going to be a part of this fic, so get use to it.<em>**

**_For those who want to say Fallen Leaves did do it on purpose, he didn't. He didn't really spot Mousewhisker there until after he had already caught it. It was just bad timing on the tunnel cat's part._**

**_Also, which tom that has had at least one mate (Ashfur and Squirrelflight where never actually mates, so not him.) do you think Mousewhisker should ask for help with his little predicament? Remember, they must have a mate, not a crush._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we are with another chapter! I finally decided on who Mousewhisker will go to for help. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to tell me if someone seems out of character to you. I will go back and fix the problem. **__**I would really appreciate it.**_

* * *

><p>After a long silence and forced self-motivation, Mousewhisker took small, carefully steps towards the flame-coloured, former leader of ThunderClan. He found it odd, going to Hollyleaf's kin for help on how to catch her attention, but it was the only choice he knew best of all. With a small, pathetic cough, he caught Firestar's attention. The ginger leader greeted the gray and white tom warmly.<p>

"Hello, Mousewhisker."

"Hey, Firestar. Can I ask you for your advice?"

"Of course. What do you need help with?"

"There's this she-cat I like... And thinking on how you already have a mate, I was wondering if you could give me advice... Seeing as you had a mate and all." The awkwardness of the whole conversation made his pelt burn and looking in the leader's leaf green eyes made it worse. However, Firestar seemed oblivious to the tom's embarrassment, for he only gave a small nod.

"I could try to help, after all a dear friend helped me once."

"So how did you and Sandstorm get together?"

"Well, believe it not, we hated each other at first."

"Really?" Firestar nodded.

"However, it started to change after I earned my warrior name and saved her from falling into the gorge in the old forest," He recalled, a faint purr in his voice. "After that she didn't mind me too much. I don't know when she fell in love with me, but my former apprentice, Cinderpelt, opened my eyes on how much Sandstorm had started to care for me. After that, we started to grow close until we both agreed that we wanted to be mates."

"You make it sound easy." Mousewhisker frowned.

"Oh it wasn't. We had our rough times as mates and even before then."

"Well, how would you recommend I tell this she-cat how I feel?"

"Be honest to her is the only thing I can tell you." The gray and white warrior nodded, but he then remembered Fallen Leaves, who stood in his way.

"What if there's another tom who might be interested in her?" After a moment, Firestar shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you there. Maybe if you talk to the other tom and see if he likes her, you two can have a understanding of each other." The thought of trying to get along with the odd tom did sit well with Mousewhisker.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." Mousewhisker dipped his head in respect before padding away. As he left the leader, Hazeltail strolled over to him, her whiskers twitching in curiosity.

"What were you talking about with Firestar?" She asked as the two walked side by side.

"Remember when we thought Hollyleaf was dead, what I confessed to you?"

"That you like her? I still think you felt guilty that she died. She was a good friend to you and I still think that's what it is." Mousewhisker shook his head as he looked over at his gray and white littermate.

"I know I love her, Hazeltail, and I'm going to prove it."

"How? Mousewhisker, are you so sure you do love her?"

"I'm very sure." With a sigh, Hazeltail met his gaze.

"If you're so sure you do love her and it's not that you feel bad that she died, then I won't stop you from telling her. But remember, I'm looking out for you. I don't want to see you hurt. You're my brother and you always will be."

"And you'll always be my sister." Mousewhisker pointed out, a slight purr in his voice. Playfully she swatted her paw lightly over his ear with a quiet purr rumbling in her throat.

"You know what I mean."

"I do and I'm sure about this. Hollyleaf's the one for me. Don't worry about me."

"Telling me not to worry doesn't mean it'll work. I'll always worry about you, and Berrynose, too."

"I know, and I worry over you and him, too." He purred as he spent this time with Hazeltail. It almost felt as if they didn't die at all. It felt so... Normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that these chapters are so short, but in my opinion they work out a little better as short chapters then "full length" chapters. With this fic, I also plan on trying to represent the sibling relationship between Hazeltail and Mousewhisker apparently. Oh well, it fits nicely that I'm not just making this a love story. <strong>_

_**So, whose everyone's favorite ca in the whole series?**_

_**Which do you like better, MouseHolly or FallenHolly?**_

_**Do you like my interpretations of the characters? If not, what would you like me to fix?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we are with another chapter of Another. Since I finished The Rabbit Trap, I will have more room to work on some of my other fanfictions, like this one. **_

_**Sassy: FallenHolly is my OTP, but MouseHolly has found a special place in my heart now, and I'm going to keep the end pairing a surprise.**_

* * *

><p>In a flash the gray and white tom pounced at the squirrel. To his dismay, he missed and it faded into nothing the moment it hit the odd, misty border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. He lingered near the border, watching it carefully. A strange feeling tugged at his pelt, telling him to cross the border, but he shook it away. He knew he needed to forget that place to be happy. As he turned away, Maggottail's voice echoed in his mind.<p>

_"You're troubled. I can help." _Turning to face the border he swore he could see the white tom's dark amber eyes glowing behind the thick mist. Bristling, he stopped himself from going toward the foul-breathed tom.

"I don't need your help anymore. You've done enough."

_"I've done far from enough, Mousewhisker. You will seek me in time."_ The glow faded from view. Mousewhisker found himself lingering near the border for a little while longer before finally getting his paws to move away. He didn't what to be anywhere near there. He find himself looking over his shoulder when he bumped into someone. He quickly realized it had been Hollyleaf.

"Sorry," He muttered quickly. "I got lost in thought."

"It's okay, Mousewhisker... Is something bothering you?" She was worried about him and he could hear it in her voice. He shook his head, but quickly followed it up with,

"It's something personal."

"Same thing that was bothering you last time?" The black she-cat seemed a bit skeptical. He had no idea if she meant to seem like she was doubting him, but he was well aware of that fact.

"No, not really... It's... Hard to explain, really."

"Well, remember, I'm here. I'm your friend, Mousewhisker, I want to help you. It's just hard to when you're not telling me anything." Mousewhisker felt bad. Hollyleaf seemed hurt about the secrets he was keeping. He remembered how open they once were with each other.

"I promise you, Hollyleaf, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. There's no need to worry about me."

"It's not easy to just not worry." She told him before padding away. Guilt tugged at his belly, but there was something else that he became aware of. The way she had told him that she couldn't stop worrying reminded him so much of Hazeltail. A sudden thought dashed through his mind.

_Does that mean she sees me as a littermate? _He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He didn't want to be like a brother to her. He wanted to be the tom she loved more then that. He wanted to be the tom she could love for moons. He wanted them to be mates, not close friends. Turning his back and padding away, he thought of Fallen Leaves. His dislike for the tom was slowly burning into hatred. He hated how close he was to her. He hated how she treated him like more then a friend. What he hated most was how, because of the ancient tom, it might be too late to have Hollyleaf as his own mate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another short chapter, but it was still fun to write. <strong>_

_**Also, we also get a small visit from Maggottail. What do you all think? Should Mousewhisker accept the Dark Forest tom's help?**_

**_Side question: What all do you lovely views think Mousewhisker should do to try to impress Hollyleaf?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I haven't been feeling too sunshiny lately and currently recovering from a cold. I'll update every now and then, but all major updates will have to wait until I start feeling better. So, until then, have another chapter of Another. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Lazerkat: Sh, it's okay. Nothing will happen to Fallen... Probably not, anyway. No promises.**_

* * *

><p>Mousewhisker was laying down, blinked dully as he looked at his paw. Unsheathing his claws for a second, he flexed them. Horrible memories shot through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to remember what the Dark Forest had him do. Sheathing his claws, he looked up to see cats all around him having a good time. Sorreltail was chatting away with a dark gray tom and a light gray tom. From what he could remember, they were her littermates, Rainwhisker and Sootfur. Or at least, that's what he had been told. Looking away, he spotted Firestar with a group of cats he didn't recognize all too well. There was a gray she-cat, a golden tabby tom, a tortoiseshell tom, and a she-cat whose otherwise pure white pelt was tainted by her gray ears.<p>

_I have friends I can talk to, right? _Looking around, a bitter realization struck him. All of his friends, save for Hazeltail, was alive. Or, at least, any close friends. He got to his paws. He didn't know where he was going to go, but his body overpowered the rest of him fore that brief moment. It told him t move. Move and think. He was hardly a taillength away from where he had been laying when he bumped into a speckled gray tom.

"Sorry." Mousewhisker quickly muttered before seeing who it was. It was Ashfur. The blue-eyed tom didn't seem too bothered by Mousewhisker's accident.

"Just watch where you're going next time, okay?" There was no anger in his voice, but he knew he heard a sliver of annoyance. The gray and white warrior moved on, taking a quick peek back to see Ashfur sitting by himself like Mousewhisker had been. He almost wanted to walk up to the warrior to see what was wrong, but a strong tension was coming from the speckled tom. Ashfur was glaring at something. Following his gaze, Mousewhisker spotted Hollyleaf padding along with Fallen Leaves. Ashfur's death had been an accident, right? With his mind already cluttered enough as it was, he left quickly, moving into a clearing in the trees. Sitting in the open, he raked through his mind to get down what things were important. However, it was not easy.

_Hollyleaf... What about Ashfur? I do need to make some friends while I'm here... I need to move on from the Dark Forest... Maggottail knows I'm dead now... No one needs to worry about me... I need someone to talk to... I need to keep to myself... I want to ki- _Mousewhisker shook his head. He wasn't going to kill _anyone_. That wasn't who he was. He was a loyal and proud ThunderClan warrior.

_"But you're a coward. You were too afraid to even fight during the Great Battle. You _need_ me." _Maggottail's voice drowned out all other thoughts. Looking around, he realized he didn't see the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest anywhere. How was Maggottail talking to him? He shuttered, not wanting to know. All he wanted was for the white-furred tom to leave him alone.

"Maybe I do need his help..." He wasn't aware he had that thought until he said it out loud. The gray and white tom shook his head. "No, I don't."

But the doubt had already set in. Looking at his paws, he knew he wasn't as strong as Lionblaze or as good of a hunter as Hazeltail. Looking downward, he was well aware that he wasn't fast, brave, or anything a good warrior should be. His paws carried him all the way to the border. Looking through, he couldn't spot anything past the thick, unmoving mist. Going to walk away, he heard a voice.

"So, are you going to take my offer?" Maggottail asked, the tom's dark amber eyes now visible. Mousewhisker's throat felt dry. His mind became a mess and he tried to make up his mind. There was a sharp hiss. "I don't have forever, you know."

The gray and white warrior took a deep breath. He had his answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand cliffhanger.<strong>_

_**This story is actually changing a little from the original plot. It's still going to be a love triangle, but it seems there will be some other things going on as well. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your opinions about this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we go with another chapter!**_

_**Lazerkat: The ones that I know died are Tigerstar, Antpelt, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and maybe one other cat. Mapleshade's still there and so is Snowtuft, Thistleclaw, Clawface, Maggottail, Darkstripe, and a few others. They could still be a threat if they wanted to. That's what Maggotbrea- erm, Maggottail is doing.**_

* * *

><p>"You've been sneaking out a lot." Mousewhisker jumped in surprised and turned around sharply. Behind him stood Hazeltail with a concerned look in her eyes. He forced back his nervousness.<p>

"I always go out." He stated, fear quickening his pulse.

"Not like you're trying to hide something. Don't think I don't notice how you just try to slip away like no one's paying attention."

"I don't-"

"You are Mousewhisker. You have been. It's worrying me." The plea in her voice was hard to miss. A plea for him to tell the truth.'

"It's nothing, Hazeltail."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be sneaking away from everything!" She was upset and it was his fault. With a deep sigh, he looked his sister in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been worrying you like that. I don't mean to make it seem like I'm sneaking out. I've just been... Thinking about some things and I just needed time alone with my thoughts."

She didn't look like she believed him all that much.

"I'm not going to make you tell me, but just remember I'll never judge you as harshly as you'd think I might." Guilt pricked at his paws and he wanted to tell her, but he knew What Maggottail would do if he did. Instead he just let her walk away, upset. Looking down at his paws, he felt stupid for agreeing to let the Dark Forest tom help him, but it was too late for him to step back now. He had to go through with it. He stood there for a while, his paw refusing to move until they eventually stopped resisting his mind and carried him to the border. Just beyond the border he could scent Maggottail.

"You're late." A sharp voice hissed from beyond the mist.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Sorry doesn't fight battles." Forcing back his fear, Mousewhisker gave a nod.

"I know."

"Well?" Maggottail snapped impatiently. The gray and white warrior was confused.

"Well?"

"Are you going to cross the border this time or are you too much of a coward to even do that?" Dark amber eyes could faintly be seen pas the border. Mousewhisker felt the fear rising again as well as a mix of anger and sorrow. He was a coward, he would admit that, but Maggottail had no right to call him that after he fought against the Dark Forest.

"Not this time." His answer was quiet, for the fear had control of his voice.

"Speak up!" Maggottail snapped harshly. "I don't have the best hearing, you know!"

"Not this time." Mousewhisker announced more clearly, forcing away his emotions. He heard the white tom spit in disgust.

"Of course not. Once a coward, always a coward."

"I'm no coward!"

"You're not, are you? Tell me, where were you when the battle began? Because I sure don't recall you on the battlefield until that traitor Ivypool had to fetch you and the other mouse-hearted furballs." Mousewhisker didn't know how to respond. All he could do was stand there looking like a mouse-brain at what the tom had just said. The eyes faded from view. "I don't need to waste my skill on someone not willing to learn."

"Wait! I need to learn how to be strong!" Silence. It was always the silence that scared him when it came to Maggottail.

"Very well, prove it to me. If you have not crossed the border by tomorrow, I will have no choice but to get rid of you. Just keep in mind, you know too much already."

"I-I know. I remember."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here we go with the next chapter. Where we last left off, Mousewhisker had to make a choice to prove himself worthy. Or die. Let's go and check up on his choice.**_

_**carifoo2001: What Holly doesn't know won't (well, it might) kill her. Either way, if Holly ever finds out the truth, I think we both no she's not gonna be a happy she-cat.**_

* * *

><p><em>Coward. Coward. <em>Those words rang through his ears all day. He wasn't going to lie. Maggottail was right, he was a coward. He was a mouse-heart and nothing could change that. His throat felt dry and he could barely move from his spot next to the border. When he heard someone approaching, he could barely find the will to lift his head up to see who it was. When he finally caught a glimpse of the stary black pelt, he knew who it was.

"Hey, Hollyleaf."He tried to force a purr, but his mind was too much of a mess to find the energy. Meeting her eyes after a moment of silence, he realized she was frowning at him.

"Hazeltail told me something's been going on and that you won't tell her," The she-cat stated simply. Mousewhisker's eyes fell to his paws. "Why can't you trust us? We're trying to be here for you."

"It's not easy to talk abou-"

"You've been saying that. Why won't you try? Me and Hazeltail care for you very much, Mousewhisker. Stop shutting us out and let us be there for you." He could see the flames of determination flickering in her holly green eyes as he looked up at her. She wasn't going to give up easily and neither was Hazeltail.

"It's a long story..."

"We're in StarClan. There's plenty of time for long stories."

"It's hard to describe some parts..."

"Then at least try to. We'll get the point."

"I don't want you guys to think any different of me." He was trying so desperately to avoid the conversation. Hollyleaf looked a bit offended at that last part.

"You're one of my closest friends and Hazeltail is your own littermate, why would we think any different of you?"

"It's-"

"Now you're just making up excuses," Her eyes were pleading for the truth. "Please, Mousewhisker, we're very worried about you."

"I-I can't say, Hollyleaf... I... I just can't." The black she-cat fell silent after letting out a heavy sigh. The guilt of hiding his training in the Dark Forest burned in his belly like a vengeful flame. He reached out to her with a paw, but she pulled away. He lowered his head in regret, his ears flicking back. How badly he wanted to tell her now, but he had no clue who could be listening in. The two sat there in a heavy silence for a while before Hollyleaf got to her paws and padded away, still not a word spoken between either of them.

_Coward... _The word roared in his head as Hollyleaf vanished from sight. Turning towards the misty border, Mousewhisker cursed himself under his breath.

_Coward... _He was letting her slip away again.

_Coward. _He wasn't going to make it just sitting back and crying about everything.

_Coward. _He wasn't a coward! He would prove he isn't.

_Coward! _With a deep breath, he shut his eyes and ran as fast as he could past the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. When he opened them, he found the starless sky and the barren trees that he had once trained under. A mix of thrill and fear had his heart beating faster than is had even done before. The sharp stench of horrible breath made him crinkle his nose as a snowy white tom appeared before him, the tom's dark amber eyes glowing in the shadows.

"Good. Now your training can begin."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's more Mousewhisker! I've been trying to think of what to do with this chapter, but I've now made up my mind. I hope you all enjoy!**_

**_carifoo2001: Mousewhisker is making horrible afterlife choices._**

* * *

><p>A harsh hiss caused Mousewhisker to stop his training. Turning, he could see Maggottail glaring at him, the white tom's tail lashing violently.<p>

"Did you really become so soft after your training? You fight like a kittypet!" The Dark Forest tom's foul breath reached the gray and white tom's nose, causing him to nearly gag. Slowly, Maggottail paced around him, the tom's dark amber eyes burning through him like a fire.

"I'll try harder, I promise."

"No, that's all for today. If I wanted to be stuck with a whining kit, I'd go train a whiny kit. Leave my sight," Mousewhisker hesitated for a second. "Now!"

Quickly, the star-pelted warrior left, taking off at a full dash. Seeing wisps of mist in the air, he knew he was drawing close to the border. As he stepped up to the border, he felt a puff of pride. He recalled the rumour that a StarClan cat can easily get lost in the Dark Forest, but he didn't. Stepping through the border, he looked around to see no one was there. With a sigh of relief he ran from the border and into the star-lit forest. As he slowed down to just simply walking as the distant rumble of a waterfall filled his ears. As he continued moving, he swore he heard pawsteps following him. Turning he saw a sturdy, light brown tabby tom. However, his pelt was not the tom's most notable feature. It was his twisted jaw that made Mousewhisker feel uncomfortable looking at the fishy-smelling stranger.

"Hello..." Mousewhisker greeted, feeling so small compared to this powerful, yet disfigured, looking cat.

"I noticed you were near the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest." The tom stated simply. Mousewhisker suddenly felt like he was about to loose his mouse.

_S-someone saw me?_

"Care to explain why?"

"I-I was just curious to see..." The lie wasn't a strong one and the light brown tabby seemed very aware of that.

"Listen, no matter what they say, no one from the Dark Forest is your friend. They may act like it and make all these promises, but in the end it's not worth it." Though the tom's tone wasn't as harsh as the words implied, the disapproval in his green eyes was apparent. The cat with the broken jaw began to leave. Something inside of Mousewhisker wanted to know more about him.

"Wait!" The tom turned to face the gray and white tom. "What's your name?"

"Crookedstar."

_Crookedstar?_ He looked at the tom's crooked jaw._ That's a cruel name! _Mousewhisker felt a small prickle of guilt as he realized he had also judged this cat by his jaw.

"Since you asked me, I'll ask you: What's _your_ name?"

"Mousewhisker."

"Well, Mousewhisker, if I were you, I'd stay away from there. Nothing good comes from making a deal with a cat from that place." With that, the tom slipped away, leaving Mousewhisker alone. The gray and white tom started to think bout what the tom had just told him. It seemed like Crookedstar knew a lot more than what seemed like just simple advice.

"Maybe he trained there, too." Unaware he had said that out loud, the former ThunderClan warrior lingered in the spot for a little longer, his gaze still where the light brown tabby had been. When he realized he was still standing there, his legs had become numb with tiredness. He forced himself to return to where the StarClan cat's commonly gathered. When he arrived he spotted some of the familiar faces he knew. Firestar was spending time with some cats he vaguely knew, Ashfur was with Ferncloud and a mottled gray she-cat who Mousewhisker only knew as Brindleface with Dustpelt nearby, and the grumpy she-cat known as Yellowfang seemed content spending time with two small she-kits that looked oddly similar to the former medicine cat.

"Why are you just staring at everyone?" Startled, the gray and white tom turned to see the reddish-brown pelt of Foxleap.

"Oh, no reason. I got lost in my own thoughts."

Foxleap shrugged, "I was just wondering, since you seemingly vanished all day and returned just to look at everyone."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Foxleap gave a small purr. "I was just curious on how you were."

"I'm doing... Okay."

"Just okay?" Mousewhisker nodded.

"Well, if you're sure." Foxleap left, but slowly as if waiting for Mousewhisker to call him back. When he didn't the russet brown vanished from sight into the crowd of cats. As the gray and white tom made his way to his nest, he noticed Hollyleaf and Hazeltail talking. The odd part about it was how he clearly recalled how Hazeltail had felt uncomfortable around Hollyleaf since her return to ThunderClan. With curiosity getting the best of him, he padded over to the two she-cats, who both fell quiet the moment they spotted him.

"Hey, Mousewhisker." Hazeltail greeted, keeping her gaze on her brother.

"Hi, Hazeltail, Hollyleaf. How are you two today?" The two she-cats passed a quick glance between each other, but just as quickly returned their gaze to him.

"We're doing fine. Just trying to work out the friendship we once had." Hollyleaf answered. He looked over at Hazeltail.

"So you told her how you felt about her return to ThunderClan?" Hazeltail's tail ruffled a bit, but she nodded. That's how Mousewhisker knew she was about to lie.

"Yeah."

"What are you two trying to hide?" He wasn't trying to sound annoyed with them, but it slipped into his tone anyway. The two she-cats looked at each other once again.

"We're worried about you." Hazeltail admitted.

"You've been gone all day and you returned looking like your paws are about to fall off." Hollyleaf added.

"It's complicate-"

"You're using that excuse again." Hazeltail had cut him off, sternness and worry in both her eyes and voice.

"I have it under control. I promise," Neither she-cat believed him and he had walked himself right into a trap. "I-I'll tell you guys soon, just not right now..."

"Why not?" The black she-cat asked, and he shrank under her gaze.

"I... I just... Can't." Both of them looked at each other once again, but with defeated looks. Hazeltail was the first to look back at him.

"Fine, but we're holding you to that."

"I know you will." Before either of them could speak, Mousewhisker left. He quickly returned to his nest. He needed to rest and get these troubles out of his mind. As he curled up, he caught a glimpse of the light brown tabby... Crookedstar. When he woke up, he'd ask the tom what all he knew and see if he could help him. But, until then, he needed to rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm pretty sure Crookedstar and Foxleap aren't completely in character, but I've made my best attempt at them and that's what counts.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well, seeing as I'm in the mood to work on stories, I'm going to be updating this and maybe either starting a new story or posting a one-shot. I haven't made up my mind yet.  
><strong>_

_**carifoo2001: He wants to tell Hazeltail and/or Hollyleaf, but it's kinda hard to tell your sister and the she-cat you like (who are both loyal ThunderClan and StarClan cats) that you're training with the Dark Forest again.**_

* * *

><p>A moon passed and Mousewhisker found himself no closer to being brave, strong, or have the will to ask for help. As he sat on StarClan's side of the border, gazing at the mist, he heard someone approaching. Turning his head, he saw the light brown tabby again. Crookedstar said nothing as he sat next to the warrior.<p>

"So I see you're back here again." The former RiverClan leader never looked over at Mousewhisker as he spoke. Instead the tom was looking at the misty border, his green eyes flickering with buried memories.

"Yeah..." Mousewhisker looked down at his paws, unable to look at the tom.

"You remember what I told you, right?" Crookedstar looked down at the gray and white warrior.

"To not trust them... But it's hard when they make so many great promises."

"Their promises are just words they'll use to trick you. Even if my promise came true, in the end it wasn't worth it." Mousewhisker looked over at the light brown tom.

"Your promise?" Crookedstar nodded.

"When I was a young, foolish kit I broken my jaw. After feeling like no one wanted me, a strange she-cat appeared in my dreams. She told me I was meant for great things and had me make a promise."

"What was the promise?" Mousewhisker wanted to know more. However, Crookedstar only shook his head and got to his paws.

"I'm not telling easily. If you really want to know, you'll follow me. If you decide to stay here, you don't deserve my story or my help." Crookedstar was leaving, putting the choice in Mousewhisker's paws. Across the border, amber eyes were watching expectantly while in StarClan the RiverClan tom was walking away. After a moment of hesitation, Mousewhisker took off after Crookedstar. A yowl of fury rang in his ears, but right now the gray and white warrior had a chance to get the help he had been too scared to ask for.

"Wait for me!" He called out, but the RiverClan cat kept on moving. However, Mousewhisker couldn't help but notice that Crookedstar was running at full sprint. Soon the sound of the waterfall roared in Mousewhisker's ears. As he reached the falls, he saw Crookedstar sitting right next to it. The damp ground was unpleasant to the ThunderClan warrior, but he stilled approached the tom.

"You made the right choice."

"So what about the promise you made to the she-cat? Who was she?"

"I promised the she-cat I would be loyal to my Clan above everything else, even my own wants and desires. In return she would make me a great warrior."

"Who's 'she'?"

"She is Mapleshade." Mousewhisker's eyes widened in fear as he pictured the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"You made a promise with h-her? Why?"

"I told you that I was a foolish kit. At the time I believed she was a StarClan cat, looking out for me. I never thought that she would be the opposite. Now, are you going to continue asking questions or are you going to let me tell my story?"

"You can tell your story."

"Good, now listen up, I'm only going to tell it once and I'm going to tell it here so no one overhears." Though Mousewhisker's pelt was heavy with dew drops and the thundering of the falls was ringing in his ears, he pricked his ears, ready to learn from this tom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was laughably short, but it still turned out pretty nicely. <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I've decided that I'm updating this as well today.**_

_**Rainpelt: Thanks! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it! :)**_

_**Warning: The beginning might make some squeamish. Not sure if it will, but I want to put up a warning just in case.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mousewhisker was racing through the forest. Panic made his mind fuzzy as he didn't know what he was running from. However, he heard pawsteps catching up to him. Up ahead he could see a clearing, the the stench of death was coming from it. It took a short realization that he was seeing ThunderClan's camp. Looking behind him he saw a sleek white shadow racing after him. Turning back ahead, eh stumbled into camp. As he did, he noticed that he no longer heard someone chasing him. Looking at the camp, he felt like he was going to be sick. Right in front of his paws his mother, Daisy, was laying on the ground, her throat torn out and her eyes opened wide in horror.<br>_

_"No..." Shaking, he looked up further to see Hazeltail, her belly torn open and the gray and whte she-cat's blood staining the ground. Right next to her was Berrynose, his eyes slashed over, teeth marks on his throat, and his cream-coloured pelt matted with blood. Seeing his mother and littermates like this made his blood run cold. "No no no..."_

What happened here? _As he continued to look, much to his own displeasure, he saw Lionblaze dead on the ground with a huge scar that went from his throat to his chest. Not too far he saw Firestar's bloody body covered in so many gashes that it was almost hard to tell it was the flame-coloured tom. Looking around all he was was the bloody bodies of his Clanmates. Lastly he saw Hollyleaf, the pretty she-cat throat torn open and claw marks leading from her throat to her tail tip. The more Mousewhisker looked at the horrific display of his mauled Clanmates, the more he began to feel sick. Suddenly, something moved. The bodies began to rise to their paws as if nothing was really wrong with them, even with the horrible mauling many of them had went through._

_"This is your fault, Mousewhisker." A voice hissed. The gray and white tom froze as he realized it was Hazeltail, her eyes narrowed in a spiteful glare._

_"You did this to us." Daisy yowled, anger in her voice as her wrath burned in her eyes. Mousewhisker found himself unable to move._

_"N-no! There's no way! I would never!"_

_"But you did, and you will pay." Hazeltail hissed. Looking around he realized all of his Clanmates were glaring at him, even those who were missing eyes. They parted as Hollyleaf approached him, her green eyes narrowed in a glare in which her hatred burned like fire. Her claws were unsheathed and she revealed her teeth as she hissed at him. Still, Mousewhisker found his paws wouldn't move, no matter how badly he wanted to run. When the she-cat was right in front of him, she finally spoke._

_"H-Hollylea-"_

_"I hate you, Mousewhisker. I hate you for what you did to us!" She let out a yowl and went to slash his throat._

* * *

><p>Mousewhisker snapped awake, his body feeling numb. It took him a second to realize it had all been a dream. Looking over himself, he realized he was still shaking horribly. The dark memory of the dream and seeing all of his Clanmates killed in such horrific ways still made him feel sick to him stomach. Trying to get up, his trembling paws gave out on him and he fell to the ground with a thud. Crookedstar had warned him of the nightmares, but he didn't know that they would be so awful even after he had stopped training in the Dark Forest for three days.<p>

"You okay?" Looking up he spotted Hazeltail looking down at him. For a quick moment he remembered seeing her with her belly torn open and blood pouring from it, but just as quickly the image was gone. Mousewhisker was about to say no, but he couldn't find his voice yet. He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"N-nightmare..." He managed to gasp out, feeling so weak for letting a dream get to him like this.

"Do you want me to get you some prey? You look like you need it?" He nodded and Hazeltail slipped away. Trying to catch his breath, he failed to realize he was being approached. Two little black seeds rolled in front of him. Looking up he saw Fallen Leaves, the ginger and white tom looking concerned.

"I noticed you were having a very troubled sleep, so I thought these poppy seeds would help calm you when you woke up." Looking at the poppy seeds Mousewhisker began to feel bad for ever thinking that he hated this tom.

"T-thanks..." Mousewhisker quickly took the poppy seeds and ate them.

"It's nothing. In my group we all looked out for each other and in Clans, it's not much different, really." As Hazeltail returned with a squirrel, Fallen Leaves left. As she dropped the furry creature, she looked after the tom with a funny look.

"What was that about?"

"He g-gave me some p-poppy seeds."

"Oh, that was kind of him." The gray and white tom nodded. However, he couldn't find the stomach to eat. His mind was still filled with the massacre that had taken place in his dream. The feeling got worse and worse as he remembered how they had yelled at him, telling him that it was his fault, that he had did it. To avoid talking about it, he took the squirrel.

"Thank y-you.."

"Don't mention it." Hazeltail offered him a purr before leaving. Staring at the squirrel, he couldn't bring himself to even take a small bite of it. Instead he just laid there with the fresh-kill as he tried to push his mind past the dream.


End file.
